A Broken Crown
by rockerbaby95
Summary: Sequel to The Bloody Crown... Candice 'died' giving birth to the twins... this is about the Firefly's, Otis and the children deal with her 'death' but is she really dead or was she brought back to life? Otis/occ
1. Do it for Candice

_**This is the first chapter of the sequel of THE BLOODY CROWN…**_

_*Otis's pov*_

A year

It's been a year since everything happened.

The year has been pretty quiet if you don't count having an always dancing three year, a hyper active one year old, another one year old but this one is just like the three year old and an always crying one month old.

Yea you heard me a fucking one month old.

Lilly, the sweet Angel, the cute adorable three year old. She is always attached to Baby. Lilly always has a smile on her face and wants to help out with everything. She is her mother's mini-me, looks just like Candice.

Travis, the evil Monster, the hyper active one year old. He has to make a fucking mess. Never stops yelling or running. More attached to me than anyone else. Travis has his mother's hair but my dark blue eyes.

Vera, the beautiful Cupcake, the innocent sweet one year old. Vera is the silent one but can be just like her older sister. More attached to RJ and Tiny. She is like them, likes to be alone sometimes. Have my blonde hair and her mother's eyes.

Then you have Jackson, the vicious Demon, the crying shitting one month old. Jackson likes to pull on things. Whether it is hair, clothes or items. If he can grab it, he pulls it. Attached to Mama and his bitch of a mother. Jackson looks just like me and only me.

That's all my children.

But they do need a Mother.

And that's where _she _would have come in but _she_ isn't here anymore.

*_Baby pov*_

I walk up the wooden steps. My high heel black leather knee high boots clack against the old wood. My skin tight skinny jeans tucked in them. The white cut off top was loose on me. It showed my stomach.

I stepped into Otis's room only to hear him in the attic. I checked on Jackson before climb up the ladder. I open the trap door and smirked as I watch Otis throw shit around.

His hair has thicken and turned grayish. He grew out his beard and mustache. I even talked him into getting two tattoos before he got his chest piece. But that's all that really changed. Oh and he got a little nicer but only to certain people.

"Are you just gonna stand on the fucking ladder all day?"

I roll my eyes before a smile graced my lips. "It's the twins first birthday and you are spending it up here instead of your children."

"Do you know what today is?" he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

I climb up the rest of the ladder and walked over to him. "I know what today is, Otis. It is the day your twins were born."

"And the day I lost _her!_" he stood up and threw more shit around.

"No it's the day you became a father! That's all you have to think about." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you miss Candice. Hell everyone but that bitch misses her. She was family and still is. Candice gave us three awesome babies to love. Lilly looks just like her mother and I know that she is your favorite. Your little Angel is just like her mother, your princess." I took a deep breath and looked into his blue eyes. "Otis, your my brother and I love you but if you don't pull your head outta your ass for those babies then im gonna kill you. They aint just your children, those twins came from Candice. Lilly, Travis and Vera are the only things to remind us of Candice. So please don't dishonor Candice by missing out on her children's birthday."

Otis nodded and he wiped my cheeks clean of tears I didn't even know I cried. We climbed down the ladder and walked out of the room. I smiled as Otis wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled my closer to him. I wrap an arm around his waist, like Candice always did when they walked together.

*_Otis's pov* _

I held Vera in my arms as she blew out the candles on her birthday cake. She smiles and claps her hands together before giving me a giant smile.

"Look Daddy I did it!"

"I saw Cupcake." I kiss my daughters cheek and watch as she smiled like her mother did. She raised her arms in the air and laughed.

Candice used to do that when she was running in the field. She would throw her arms in the air and spin around laughing loudly. She would stop place her hands on her pregnant stomach and give me a bright smile. She would then run and jump into my arms yelling for me to spin her. once she was too dizzy we would lay in the grass. Me on my back and Candice draped on top of me. her black hair would shine in the sun light. Her blue eyes would sparkle as she pointed out shapes in the clouds. She would talk about our child together. Candice was the one who picked the names. Travis for her Grandfather and Brian for her brother. Vera for Baby and Kimberly for her mother. I wanted to keep her memory and honor her wishes by naming the twins the names she wanted.

"Travis Brian Sanders! I told you not to shove your hands into the cake." Mama scolded Travis but her glare melted as Travis looked up at her with his mother's innocent eyes.

"I sowwy Nana." I smirked as Travis pouted just like his mother used to.

Mama sighed before taking my now messy son from Baby and held him in her arms. "It's okay Travie." Mama kisses his cheek before he place both cake filled hands on her cheeks and gave her a kiss on her lips before laughing.

"Daddy I made Nana messy like me!" I chuckled before taking Travis from Mama, who was shocked still by the cake smoosh.

I look down at the one year olds in my arms and sighed. _Your mother would have loved you. _I felt the tears come back to my eyes but I forced them back.

"Daddy?"

I looked down at the new voice and smiled as I saw my Angel looking up at me with a smile that matches her mother's.

"Well there's my Angel." She giggled before climbing on the chair next to where im standing. Lilly placed her head on my arm and hugged my bicep.

I had my three children but not the love of my life.

_*Unknown pov*_

I opened my eyes only to see red. Literally red light bulbs where everywhere.

"Welcome back, my dear."

I look over to see a very old man. He was wearing an oxygen mask, and mechanical arm contraptions. His mouth is also stitched up, and his speech is complicated to understand. He is Dr. Satan. But he wasn't the one who talked to me.

"Why am I here?"

I looked over and was surprised to see Hugo standing next to me.

"You died, Hun but I couldn't stand listening to everyone so I dug you and asked the doc to fix ya."

"I died?"

"Yea you died after giving birth, Candice."


	2. Wishing

_*Candice's pov*_

"Dead? Ive been dead for a year." I mumbled as Dr. Satan helped me get comfortable.

"Well not really a year. I dug ya body up about a week or so after ya dropped." Hugo sits on one of the couches.

I try to move at least sit up but I can't.

_Why can't I move?_

"Relax." A hoarse scratchy voice said. I turn my head to look at Dr. Satan. "You are paralyzed from the neck down." He said his words slow so I could understand him. "You've been in and out of it since I started working on you."

"Can you please explain how you brought me back, please?" I look up and into the Doc's eyes.

He nodded his head and slowly began to explain. "I had to pump 4 bags of blood into you every hour. The IV is placed in your heart. So every hour on the hour, I would have to pump your heart for you. After a month of doing that, your heartbeat came back. Slowly and weak at first until it became faster and stronger. Then came the surgeries. I had to practically rebuild your whole uterus." I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me. "Don't worry I made sure you are able to have children." I nodded and lay my head back down. "The paralyzation is temporary. Your nerves and muscles are still a little dead. But after a while you will be able to move. It's going to take some time and then you have to rebuild your strength. I would get used to being down here if I was you."

"You are going to be done here for a least another year." Hugo chuckles at me.

"Fuck you Hugo." I take a deep breath in before looking back at Hugo.

"Go ahead ask anything you want to know."

"How are my babies?"

Hugo looked shocked at how fast I said it. "They are all fine. When you um… when you died Lilly started to call Otis, daddy." I smiled at that. "The twins are fine. It's actually their first birthday today."

"What are their names and what are they like?" I whispered to him with tears in my eyes.

"Your son, Travis Brian Sanders, is a trouble maker just like his father. He has your hair but Otis' looks. Travis wants to be just like his father." I felt the tears I tried to keep in, spill down my cheeks. "And your daughter, Vera Kimberly Sanders, is such an innocent child. She has Otis' hair but your looks. Vera is always asking Baby or Gloria about you. Travis asks Baby too but he asks Otis more."

A hand came up to wipe my tears and it was then that I realized that it wasn't Dr. Satan's hand.

My hand came up and wiped away my tears.

I can move my arm and hands.

_*Otis pov*_

"Otis!"

_Goddamn stupid ugly fucking cunt. Can't she get the picture I want to be left alone? _

"Otis! Open this door!"

I am a fucking idiot sometimes. I swear I am.

Because I blamed that bitch of a doctor for Candice's death, I wanted revenge. I just had to rape the bitch multiple of times. I got her pregnant. Mama loving babies and wanted more grandchildren wouldn't let me kill her and the child. So now im stuck with a whinny brat and an annoying baby.

And since I didn't kill her and now won't touch her, she thinks she is special.

Yea okay there was only one victim _special_ and that was Candice.

"Go the fuck away woman." I yelled and quickly looked back at the full sized bed in the corner of the room. Travis slept in the middle of his sisters. Lilly, clutching her bear, was on his left side. While Vera, clutching her dog, was on his right. All three of them were taking their naps in my room like always.

That bitch knows that and still has to annoy me.

_I just wish that Candice was still here._

_*Candice's pov*_

I was now sitting up on the exam table. Dr. Satan was behind me while Earl was on my left side. Both of them were ready to catch me if I started to fall.

"And Otis? What happened with him?" I look at Hugo from the curtain of greasy and dirty black hair.

"He went crazed for a little bit. Otis made sure that doctor, who was there when you gave birth, was still breathing. He raped and beat her every day. But away made sure he spent time with the twins but mostly Lilly. She is his favorite, you know? Otis loves Lilly more than anything. Well maybe not everything." I smirked a little, still with my head down, as Hugo gave me a look. "He got her pregnant and Gloria wouldn't let him kill the girl or the child. So now he has this stupid cunt on his ass and a month old child he wants nothing to do with."

"And how is he now?"

"Otis is still the same jackass he has always been. But he is nice to the kids, well the kids that came from you. He smiles and laughs but only if it cause of your babies. I know he had a little freak out this morning because Baby had to guilt him into coming downstairs for the breakfast cake."

I nodded and smiled as Hugo told me all about the twins' party.

_I wish I was with my family._

_*Baby pov*_

I rolled my eyes as I heard the Bitch's screechy voice scream out to Otis. But then smiled as I heard my brother storm out of his bedroom and scream at her.

I looked at the picture on my nightstand.

It was a picture of me and Candice on Halloween. We had our arms around each other and were smiling at Mama, who was taking the photo.

I grab the picture and stare at her face in the frame.

Candice was beautiful inside and outside.

She was everything I wanted to be.

I know im beautiful but Candice had a big heart and was loving, sweet, kind. I was never jealous of her at all. I never envied her. And she never did that with me.

We were day and night, like her and Otis. But as sisters not lovers.

Candice was and still is my sister. I loved her as family and she died family.

But when shit like this happens with Otis and the Bitch, _I wish Candice was still alive._

_*Lilly's pov*_

I woke up in Daddy's room when I heard him yelling at somebody. I carefully get outta bed so my baby brother and baby sister don't wake up.

I walk over to the door and look out. I gasp as I saw the mean lady hit my Daddy.

"No hit daddy!" I ran up to her and starting to hit her.

"Stupid fucking brat." She pushes me away and I fall to the floor.

My arm really hurt so I cried.

The mean lady hurt me. Mommy never hurt me. Mommy loved me.

She would always make sure I was happy.

"_I WANT MY MOMMY!"_


	3. It cant be her

_*Candice pov*_

It's been 3 months since I woke up. Im able to move, lift things and do everything I could have done before I died. Dr. Satan told me he knew I would make a fast recovery. He said he knew that getting back to my family and seeing the twins for the first time would be a great motivation for me.

Staying here in the Catacombs wasn't that bad.

I mean I have food, a shower and a warm place to sleep.

Dr. Satan also made sure none of his experiments bother me.

And Earl leaves me alone. But he was always there to catch me when I fell. Or if I needed a sparring partner.

I was told by one of Dr. Satan's pets that cops are at the house and there was a shootout.

I wasn't really that worried because I know that Otis would take care of our children.

_*Otis pov*_

"Let's go Baby!" I pulled Baby down to the basement behind me. RJ was just shot dead, Mama was captured and Tiny is nowhere to be found.

I walk run over to the last cage and lean in close.

"I promise we will be with each other again."

I held out my pinkie and three small pinkies wrap around it.

"Remember don't say anything."

Three head nodded together.

"I love you."

"We love you too, Daddy."

I smiled as they said that together perfectly.

"I love you all too."

"We love you too, Aunt Baby."

I kiss their foreheads and wait for Baby to finish kissing them goodbye.

I felt those damn tears come to my eyes as I saw all three of my children standing there with tears running down there cheeks. Baby was the same way as my children.

"Remember, Mommy and Daddy is always looking out for all of you."

They nodded again once more before the basement door was kicked open.

I lead Baby through the sewer shortcut.

"Otis we are all going to together again, right?"

I look back at my sister and nodded my head. "Of course we are. Im not leaving my children alone for long."

_*Wydell's pov*_

"Boss you have to come down here!" I look over to a rookie officer and shake my head.

"Officer we already freed everyone down there."

"But Boss, there are three young children down there in a back cage."

"What!"

I push past the stuttering rookie and ran down the stairs. I walk to the back cages and look in. three small children looked up at me with blue eyes. They all have a feature the same, so they have to be related.

"Hi, my name is John. Im here to help you. Can you tell me your name?" I asked the girl that looks the oldest. She looks at me scared but shakes her head. I get the same response from her siblings. "Okay then, how about the four of us go for a little ride?" the younger two look up at the older child and she nods her head.

She stands and I finally get I good look at her. She doesn't lookmalnourished, but is healthy. Her black hair was long and clean. Her skin had a slight tan and was also clean. The clothes she wore looked brand new.

And that goes for her siblings.

_Why are you so healthy?_

_*Otis' pov*_

I was in the stolen car as Baby talked to Cutter on the phone.

_Goddamn idiot left the family to go bang some fat ugly bitch._

The car opens and Baby looks at me. "Daddy said he will meet us at the motel."

I nodded and pressed on the gas. I knew the silence was bothering Baby but I couldn't stop thinking about the kids.

Are they okay?

Did the cops get them?

Are they with Mama or still in the house?

"Otis, I know you are worrying about them. So am I but we got to do this. We have to make sure that they are always going to be safe."

I nodded my head and looked at my sister from the corner of my eye. I saw she was rubbing the tattoo she got on her wrist. A week after Candice died; Baby talked me into getting a tattoo with her. We both decided to get something for Candice. I got her name tattooed on the side of my neck while Baby got a piece of candy on her right wrist.

I pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

"Man I don't see him. Shit, where I fuck is he?"

Baby started to rant a little bit while I watched the car that has been following me since we got this car. I can't make out who is driving but I could see that it is a woman. A woman with long black hair.

"_Know as Otis Driftwood and-"_

"Shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck." I punched the steering wheel and couple of times.

"Calm down, stay in the car." Baby gets out of the car before leaning in some. "Don't worry I will get us a room."

"Well hurry the fuck up."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

She slams the door and walks away. I saw that the car was still there.

"Shit fuck."

I park the car and watch as the other car pulls in next to me.

I get out of my car and walk over to the other one. I open the door and reach in.

"Okay you motherfucker, why the fuck are you following me?"

I step back and let go of the person as I look into those familiar blue eyes.

I shake my head wildly. _No it can't be her. She died in my bed. That isn't Candice._

"Otis stop talking to yourself. It is me." I look back down to the woman and sigh as I saw that smile. The smile at could light up the whole room if it wanted to.

"It really is you?"

"Yuppers it really is me. Now I think we should go to Baby now."

She grabs my hand and pulls me over to the ice cooler. I saw Baby with an old guy and remembered why I was here in the first place.

"Or is my brother gonna have to shoot your teeth outta your head?"

I place the gun in his face and grab the back of his shirt. "Alright lets go Hoss."

"Candy is that you?"

"Hey Baby!"

They do their girl thing with the squealing and shit. I listen as Candice told Baby about how Dr. Satan saved her and that's where she was for the past year and a half.

The four of us walk into the room. Me and Baby start yelling out orders while Candice leans against the door. Baby and I push all the people on to the bed and Baby looks over at the TV.

"Damn look at that jacket."

"What?"

"On the TV."

I look over at the TV before looking back at Baby. "Fuck the TV."

"Fuck the TV? Fuck you."

"Fuck you. Now will you keep your head in the business at hand here?"

I heard Candice snicker before I heard water running. "Whose in the shower?"

"That's my wife." The younger guy comes running at me.

"Woah!" I shove him back on to the bed. I hold him by his shirt. "What are you going to do man? I wanna know what the fuck you are going to do."

I step away from him and kick the bathroom door in. I rip the shower curtain back and grab the skinny no figure woman by the hair and drag her into the room.

"Is this everyone?" I whisper and they all nodded.

Just as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Roy, open up. I got some of the hickory smoked jerky."

"Who the fuck is that?" I felt Candice walk over and stand behind me. A hand landed on the small of my back and she started to rub circles on it.

"Oh that's just Jimmy. He is our roadie. I forgot all about him."

I shove the bitch on the bed before walking over to the old guy. "Now I know I can't trust you." I shove him back onto the bed.

"I'll get it." Baby walks over to the door.

I could hear what they are saying but im not really paying attention. Im looking at Candice from the corner of my eye.

Her long black hair still fell perfectly down back. Her big bright blue eyes shined in the light. The tight ripped jeans made her legs look miles long. The black cutoff top laid just right on her chest. Her feet were in her black combat boots. I could see her tattoos and scars. I knew they should look gross but to me they are perfect.

"Oh yea Roy is in here. Come on in."

I grab the guy by his shirt before shoving him to his knees while yelling at him. I shot him in the head and watch as his body fell to the floor. Screaming was all I heard. The younger guy puked all over the bed and his wife. There was blood spatters on their skin.

It was wonderful.


	4. They are my Grand-babies

"Shut up!" Baby screamed but I did nothing to make them stop.

I picked the dead body up and sat him on the couch. I pulled up a chair and sat down. My gun was in my hand and was pointed at the bed. My knees were spread and my body was relaxed.

Candice sat on my right leg and cuddled up to me like she always used to do. I wrapped an arm around her and waited till the screaming stop.

After about an hour or so the screaming stopped and Baby started to have fun.

"Chinese, Japanese, dirty knees, look at these." She sang this over and over again as she danced in front of the old couple.

"Hoss are you staring at my sister thinking bad thoughts?"

"No"

"Why not you a faggot?"

Baby giggled while Candice cuddled closer to me. I saw Hoss' wife staring at her in confusion and disgust. I knew I couldn't stand that fucking old hag but now she is pushing it.

"No"

"Well then what are you? I mean you got this hot piece of ass shaking her shit right in front of you and you aint getting any ideas? What do you call that?"

"Im a married man."

"A married fucking man? Hey, that's just great. Let's give a round of applause for the married man." I and Baby clap our hands while Candice just smirks at him.

"Alright Mama, front and center on your feet."

Candice pinches my side and I kiss the top of her head. She knew what was going to happen. And she didn't like it.

"Don't hurt her."

"Get on your feet… come on… lets go…" I wave the gun at her to move.

"Please mister this is insane." The younger dude finally stopped talking to his fucking self.

"Boy the next word that comes out of your mouth better be brilliant Mark Twain shit, cause its definitely getting chiseled on your tombstone." I look back at the _married _man's wife. "Okay, come on Mama. Take it all off. Let's see what has Hoss' balls in a tension all these years."

"What?"

"What? Take off your clothes or one of these assholes is going to die."

She quickly stands up but takes her time taking off her clothes. Candice gets up and walks out of the room.

_*Candice pov*_

I can't fucking believe Otis was going to sexually assault someone in front of me.

But what did I really expect Otis to suddenly want to be with just me and no one else? I knew when I was alive he was raping girls in the attic. I knew it the whole time. So why would it change now?

I look through the blinds in the window to see him fucking the mouth of the older woman.

I shake my head before walking over to my car.

Fuck Otis.

Fuck him and fuck all those god damn disgusting perverts like him.

Im done with him.

I get into my car and revved the engine. Otis comes running out of the room only to see me speeding out of the motel and onto the road.

The road back to Ruggsville.

Im gonna get my children back and get the fuck away from Texas.

FOR GOOD.

_*Wydell pov*_

I had these kids in my office for almost a day already.

They would talk to each other but if someone else says anything to one of them, they all shut up.

The oldest, from what I heard, is Lilly.

The boy is Travis and their younger sister is Vera.

Vera would usually be heard asking about _daddy._

I asked once who their father was and just when Vera was going to answer, Travis put his hand over her mouth.

But I do know their mother is either gone or dead.

She could have been one of the Devil's Rejects victims.

I already talked to Mother Firefly. But about the usual bullshit. Now I need to know about these children.

"Open the gate." I walk in and told the officer to leave the room.

"So Sherriff, how may I help you?"

"Ma'am when we raided your house, there were three young children in the basement. They were healthy, clean but deadly silent. When I brought them here they would whisper back and forth about their family. Now tell me how is it that 3 young children are so healthy and know some much about their family?"

"Oh that is because they are my grandbabies." I give her a look. "Listen you said it yourself. We are all ghosts, my whole family. So why not tell you the truth. A family came to our house about 2 years ago. Out of the seven that walked in, only two were still alive. Otis, my son, fancied the woman. They got together but she was with my son willingly. Candice was her name, my sweet Candy-baby." She wipes her eyes before looking back at me. "Candice came to us with a 2 year old daughter, Lilly."

"Where is Candice?"

"I don't know where her body is. We buried her when she died. Out on the top of the hill above the graveyard. But before you came I went there to check on her. I felt it; I felt that her grave was tainted somehow. I didn't tell Otis, if he knew then everyone but the children would be dead."

"How did Candice die?"

"Otis, he got her pregnant. She went into labor 3 months early. Otis got a doctor and nurse. Yes by kidnapping. Once she gave birth, we thought everything was fine. But the nurse and the doctor were going to take newborn from us."

"Newborn?"

"Oh we didn't know it was twins yet. Anyway we also didn't know that they gave Candy a C-section and didn't stitch her up. Until it was too late. Candice died from blood loss. It was terrible; she wasn't able to even hold her twins before she left us." She broke down into tears before looking up at me. She reached into her shirt and took out a locket. She opened it and I saw a beautiful young girl around 19 or 20 years old. "That's Candice, the children mother." she wipes her face but the tears keep coming. "Just please, I know that you can and probably will say no. but can you bring the kids to their mother's grave just one more time before they are sent to an orphanage?"

I look at the crying older woman before looking back down to the locket. I nodded my head before closing the locket and went to hand it to her.

"No I want you to give that to Vera. She the girl with the blonde hair. Daddy's little Cupcake."

I nodded once more before pocketing the locket.

Even though I hate the family, I can't punish three innocent children.

I walk out of the cell before looking back at her. I could feel the locket practically burning in my pocket.

"Officer Davis, go to my office and bring the children down here."

He nods before running up the stairs. A couple of minutes later I could hear footsteps. I walk back over to Mother Firefly and hand her the locket.

"No you gotta-"

"No you are going to give that to her."

I stand up and watch as the three silent children walk in. once the youngest, Vera, sees her Grandmother she goes running.

"Nana you okay!"

"Oh Vera baby" Mother hugs the one year old close to her before opening her arms to her two other grandchildren. "Lilly, do you know where Jackson is?"

"I think Daddy killed him and the bad lady."

"Who is Jackson?"

Lilly looks at me to her Nana. When Mother nods, Lilly looks back at me. "Daddy had a baby with the bad lady by accident. His name was Jackson. Daddy didn't like him."

"And who is this bad lady, sweetheart?"

"She was the reason my Mommy isn't here anymore. She killed my mommy."


	5. Tootie Fucking Fruitie

_*Wydell pov*_

"What do you mean sweetie?" I bent down to Lilly's height and watch as her eyes turned darker in color.

"She didn't save mommy. She didn't help mommy. She killed mommy." Lilly kept repeating that over and over. Mother Firefly grabs her granddaughter and brings her up and onto her lap.

"Uh Sherriff there's a phone call for the convict." I waved my hand at the newbie officer and grabbed the phone from him.

"Hello."

"_Are you the Sherriff?"_ the voice was soft and angelic like. Definitely a female.

"Why yes Ma'am I am."

"_Do you have Mama Firefly in custody?" _

"Yes I do. May I ask why do you wanna know?"

"_Can I talk to her?"_

"Who is this?"

"_Tell her it's Candy."_

_*Otis pov*_

"She left? Just because you have to be a sexist fucking pig. Now Candy is gone and we don't know where the fuck she is. And it's all cause of you!" Baby pointed her finger at me.

The little rabbits on the bed are staring at us fighting.

"How the fuck is it my fault?"

"You had to fuck around with the old hag, didn't you? You just couldn't be happy that Candy was back. You just couldn't give Candy all of your attention, but noooo that not how big bad Otis is. He has to be a showoff and an asshole to people. And you wonder why Candy just left your ass."

"She didn't leave my ass. She would never leave me."

"She just did, you fucking idiot."

"And she is going to be right back here."

"Whatever Otis. Just live in your fucking fantasy world when it comes to Candy."

Baby goes back sitting in her chair.

Candice didn't leave me. She just got mad but she will forgive me.

She'll forgive me, right?

_*Mama's pov*_

"Who is this?" the Sherriff said in the phone and I watch as he dropped in when he got the reply.

"Travie go get Nana the phone."

Travis runs to the fallen phone and hands it to me.

"Hello."

"_Mama?"_

"Candy- baby, is that you?"

"_Oh Mama I missed you."_

"I missed you too, doll. But how are you calling me?"

"_I don't have time to tell you that. But I need you to tell the Sherriff that im coming there."_

"Candy, where is Otis and Baby?"

"_Don't know anymore. I just left Otis at some motel. Im done with his ass."_

"Oh no Candy, don't say that. You and Otis love each other."

"_Yea well he got some fucked up way of showing it. Anyway Mama Im almost to Ruggsville."_

"Why are you coming back here?"

"_Im coming to get my kids."_

"And then what, Candy? Are you going to meet up with Otis somewhere?"

"_No im taking my kids and im leaving Texas for good."_

_*Candice's pov*_

"No im taking my kids and im leaving Texas for good." I slam the phone back on the receiver.

I walk into the gas station just as a red pickup truck drives in. I get myself a bottle of water and some chips.

Some lady and her boy just left when I heard screaming.

"Never turn you back on a clown when he's talking to you."

_Well I just found Cutter._

I pay for everything and walk out of the store. Cutter just punched the lady before looking over at me.

"Well, if it isn't Candy. How are you, darling? Are you going to meet up with Otis and Baby?"

"I was just with them." I place my bag in the front passenger seat before turning around to look at Cutter.

"Well are you going back there?"

"No Cutter. Im done."

He got this funny confused look on his painted face. "Done? Done with what?"

"With Otis. I want nothing to do with him."

"I understand that part but Candy we are all family and family sticks together."

"Cutter the only family I really want right now is my kids."

"We can't get them yet. Not until we make it safe for them."

"But you see they are safe. They are with the Sherriff and Mama. I want my kids and then im taking them somewhere safe. They will never be safe here. And Otis will never leave here."

"How do you know that? Come on Candy; just give him one more chance. And if he fucks up then you can leave and never look back."

"Fine but just one more chance. Now get in the goddamn car."

Pissed that I have to go back to that jackass, I sped and almost crashed my way there.

I screech to a stop at the motel and walk with Cutter. One of the women from before comes running out with Baby following her. I roll my eyes and walk back to the car. I slowly eat my snack just as Otis drives here in a blue van. He looks over at me and smirks. I turn my head and keep eating.

"Candy let's go!" Cutter calls out to me and I step away from the car. I climb into the back with Baby while Otis and Cutter sit in the front.

I close my eyes and picture the life I want to live with my children. There are flashes of what it would be like. Sometimes the family is there. Sometimes it's just Otis. Or sometimes it's just me and my children.

"Hey man, if anyone is interested. I think I'll want some ice-cream in about 10 miles."

"Hey man I think im gonna be wanting some ice cream in 10 miles."

_And hey we go with the baby bullshit._

"Don't you fucking imitate me, its fucking rude. I know what I know and I know I don't like that nutsack."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

"2 fucking seconds for the kids aint going to kill you."

"Yes it is going to kill me. I calculated the time and two seconds is the exact amount of time that is hazardous to my fucking health."

I roll my eyes. _Drama queen._

"Ya know I think im gonna get me some toottie fucking fruittie."

"Ya toottie fucking fruittie sounds good."

"Toottie fucking fruittie."

"Shut up."

"Toottie fucking fruittie."

"Listen there is no fucking ice cream in your goddamn fucking future."

"OH Otis shut up and pulls over. I want ice-cream." I told him and his eyes look at me in the rearview mirror.

"You want ice-cream?"

"Ya I want fucking ice cream so pull over."

"Fine god fucking damn it."

Baby and Cutter get _Toottie Fucking Fruittie, _while I get some Chocolate. I know its Otis's favorite so to shut him up, im gong let him share some ice cream with me.

I sit right next to Baby and laugh as she places her ice cream on Otis's nose. His mouth twitches in anger so I stick my ice cream by his lips. I smile as he licked the cone with no complaint.

Even though he is an asshole, I still love him.


	6. Just one more night

"Candy come on, we are here!"

"Go the fuck away." I grumbled before turning my back towards her and going back to sleep. I felt someone lay behind me and knew it was Otis. "What?"

"Come on, Princess, you can go sleep in a bed here."

I open my eyes slowly before sitting up. I stretch my arms before cracking my back. "Fine but I want some real food too."

Otis kisses my temple before agreeing. He helps me out of the van and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I lean against him and close my eyes just as some black comes out with two sluts.

"He said put your fucking hands up!" I roll my eyes at the annoying voice but let one hand go up as the other stayed wrapped around Otis.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Baby's voice was annoyed but still childlike.

I felt Otis's arms life from my body before he spoke. "You bring us all the way out here and this prink pulls a gun out on us. Nice fucking plan, Daisy."

"Just do it, he's a crazy pig fucking-"

"What did you call me?"

"Well if you give me a chance, I was going to call you a crazy pig fucking dumbass pussy piece of shit."

"Oh brother, you's a dead man." He raised the gun and pulls the trigger.

Cutter and the black man laugh as water comes out of the gun.

"Aint that the most realist looking water you ever did see?" Cutter hugs the man before looking over at us.

Baby laughs before pull Otis arm down. He other arm falls down onto my shoulders as he rubs my arm. I kiss his bicep knowing he is pissed.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's just a game we always play on folks and it still works." Him and Cutter laugh once more.

"This is my daughter, Baby."

Charlie's face turns into one of shock. "Ooo my niece? You all grown up. Give me some love Baby!" I smile a small smile as Baby hugs her uncle.

I don't really like family moments. Never did, never will.

"And you remember Happy- Boy, don't cha?"

"Are you still an asshole?"

Otis sticks up his middle finger before wrapping both arms around me.

"Oh and who is this pretty little thang?" Charlie walks over to me but Otis stops him with a hand on his chest.

"She's mine."

Cutter rolls his eyes at Otis before looking at his brother. "Her name is Candice and she is Otis's… she is Otis's wife."

Wife? Im now married?

Damn it Cutter, we never discussed this.

"Married? You actually married this asshole?" I look over to the slut on Charlie's right.

"Yes I did. Also you better keep your fucking mouth shut about my husband before I show you why he wanted to marry me, bitch." She glares at me and I step in front of Otis. No one talks shit about Otis unless they are family. And this bitch aint family.

"Now… Now… Now Candy they are your guests."

"Great this bitch has my nickname." I look over at Baby. "Don't you dare call me Candy anymore."

Baby nods as I walk back over to the van. I heard someone following me and knew it was Otis by the way the person walks. I lean up against the van as he placed his hand on either side of my head. Otis leans down and kisses me roughly. I grab his bloody tank top and pull him closer to me. I felt one of his hands gripped my hip tightly before he brought our hips together.

"Hey are you two done fucking? We are all hungry over here."

Ignoring Cutter, I pull my lips from Otis's. "I need to do back to Ruggsville."

"Why?" His lips attack my neck. I giggle softly as he beard tickles my neck.

"The kids need me."

Otis sighs before pulling away. "You're right they do need you." I open my mouth to speak but Otis cuts me off. "I would touch any of the other girls."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He hands me the keys to the van before kissing my lips once more. "You should eat first before you leave."

"I will stop to get food. I can't be here any longer."

Otis kisses my lips again before opening the side door for me. "Call when you stop." He grabs a marker from the back of the van and writes a number on my hand. "Promise me you will be safe."

"I promise." I kiss him before jumping up into the back of the van.

"I love you Candice."

"I love you Otis." He shuts the door and I climb into the front seat. I could hear Charlie bitch that im a no good bitch but he doesn't know shit. Baby, with tears running down her face, waves goodbye to me before throwing herself into Otis's arms.

I start the van and look over at Otis once more. _One more night with the man I love. That's all I need. _

I can't believe that im going to do this. Im not going to leave just to have sex with Otis one more time.

I think he knew what I was thinking because he climbed into the passenger seat and stops the van. He pulls me into the back with him.

And that was how I spent my last night with the love of my life. Having sex in the back of a van.

**I know it was short and had no sex scene. But im not really feeling to good and this was the only thing I could come up with…**

**i made a banner for this story... the link is on my profile**


	7. Two innocent people get killed

Driving non-stop for 2 full days were not only tiring but annoying. It pissed me off that this piece of junk can't go over 50 miles per hour. When I finally got to the station in Ruggsville, I almost ran into the building.

Everyone there was staring at me. I knew it was because of how I was dress and how I looked. My hair was messy and all over the place. My clothes had dried blood on it. Also they smelt like sweat, sex and Otis. My eyes were going every which direction, trying to find not only my children but also the Sherriff.

"Where's the Sherriff? I yelled out but no one answered. I walked up to the nearest cop and grabbed his collar. I pull our faces close. I look into his muddy brown eyes and sneer at him. "Where is he?" my voice was low and came out as a growl.

"I don't know. He killed Mama Firefly and took the three kids." the man stuttered out. I swear he just pissed his pants.

"What!?"

And if they weren't scared of me before, they are now. I reach down and grab the cops' gun. I strip him of his weapon and shoved him away from me. I walk out with my head held up high and every cop stepped out of my way. They knew I was part of the Firefly family and I would kill them without a second thought.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Without looking back I point the gun to what I believe was the persons head. I let my finger tighten before pulling the trigger. I smirked as I heard the gun shot. But a smile came to my lips as I felt the blood spray against my back. I heard the body fall to the ground and started to walk once more.

I hotwired a nice looking Thunderbird and stepped on the gas. I stopped at a local store and found an outfit I liked. The black jeans were tight and fit me like a second skin. The black tank top was cut low and the top of my breast were showing. The black combat boots were light but caused a lot of damaged; I found that out when I kicked a mirror in the dressing room.

I walked out of the dressing room and stopped at the bathroom. I washed my face and arms before taming my hair. I was finally satisfied as it fell down my back in perfect black waves. I walked out of the bathroom and spotted a black leather trench coat. I wanted it, so I took it.

"Miss, you need to pay for those clothes!"

I looked over my shoulder at a blonde hair teen boy who probably thinks he's tough shit. I pull the gun free from the waist of my pants and shot the teen between his green eyes. I smirked as his body fell to the floor in a broken heap.

Walking out of the store, I light up one of the cigarettes from the pack I just took from the now dead teenager_. He shouldn't be smoking anyway_._ It would've killed him anyway._

Climbing back into the Thunderbird, I drive in the direction of the Firefly household. I have a feeling that is where the Sherriff and my children are.

I looked up at the house I was living in until I died a year ago. I missed this house. It held a lot of memories for me. Like when I met Otis, the love of my life. This is where my twins were conceived. This is where my twins were born. This is my home. And I know it holds everything I hold dear in there.

Climbing up the broken steps, I try to be quiet. I don't want anyone to know I was here, yet anyways. I try to pin point where everyone was by standing in the entrance of the house. I could hear voices, screaming voices, in the living room.

I could hear Baby's painful screams before I heard terrified screams coming from my daughters. My son was probably sitting there staring at the Sherriff with hate. Otis told me that Travis was just like him. I smile as I heard Otis curse him out.

I have to think of a way to get my family out safe. Wait… family? Tiny! He would never stray away from the house.

Walking outside, I look out into the woods. "Tiny! Come here, Brother!" Smiling happily and launch myself into Tiny's arms. "Tiny, he has the family in the living room. I don't think he touched the kids but I know he is hurting Otis, Baby and Cutter. We have to do something!"

Tiny placed his finger to my lips and pulled me into the woods. He told me to stay with his hands before walking back towards the house. The sun started to go down and I was scared Tiny wouldn't get there in time to save out family.

_I hope Tiny gets there in time._


	8. Can't Wait Anymore

Waiting… I hate to wait… especially when my family is in danger. My kids are scared for their life watching some deranged manic tortured their family. Otis, my love, might be on the brink of death. Cutter is probably already dead and that psycho might be or have raped Baby. God it's pissing me off just thinking about it. Why am I listening to Tiny? Why am I just standing here doing nothing but waiting? Fuck this shit, I'm going in.

_*3__rd__ person pov*_

Outside, Tiny looked in the boarded up windows. His nieces and nephew was sitting in one of the corners facing their tied up family. Cutter was in the chair on the right, Baby on the left and Otis in the middle. Tiny watched as the Sherriff held up a photo of a cheerleader. He can't really hear what the Sherriff said but he heard Otis loud and clear.

"Oh yes she is… I cut her tongue out and tied her to my bed for a month… Busted that bitch wide open." Otis smirks a little but it drops when the Sherriff took a step closer.

"Then you get to have this as a souvenir." The Sherriff starts to staple the two pictures onto Otis's chest.

"Daddy!"

He stops stapling and looks at the two little girls. Those two little girls with tear flowing from their eyes and down their rosy cheeks. Wydell starts to feel bad. But then shakes his head. It's not his fault they are crying; no it's their _father's_ fault.

He went to grab another picture but was stopped once more by a loud angered scream. A small but strong body throws itself on top of Wydell. Scratching and clawing at every part of his body. Wydell throws one punch and watch as the woman falls to the floor. He looks at the black haired woman in shock. He really didn't believe that she was alive. But there she was looking up at him in anger.

"Candice, please im only doing this for you and your children." Wydell raised his hands up to show that he meant her no harm but she just didn't care.

"Shut up!" Candice roared before tackling Wydell to the ground once more. Instead of scratching and clawing, Candice tucked her fingers in and let her fist hit Wydell.

_He hurt Otis. _

_He made my daughters cry._

_He made Otis bleed._

_Crying daughters. _

_Hurt Otis._

_Scared children._

_Injured love. _

That was the only things that Candice comprehended right now. She was so angered that not even the terrified screams coming from her daughters and sister registered. She was too far gone. Too deep in the anger and pain she has felt since she has awoken again. Nothing can stop her.

Well almost nothing.

Wydell was able to wrap his fingers around an empty bottle before smashing it over Candice's head. The raven haired beauty fell off of him and rolled near Otis. She laid there looking up at the man she loves one last time before blacking out.

Otis looks at Wydell in pure anger. How dare he put his hands on his girl? Only Otis can touch Candice. Wydell smashed a bottle over his girls head and he thinks Otis is just going to let him go? Otis is going to kill him. And it is going to be Otis' favorite kind of kill, a slow and painful one.

Wydell picks up one of Candice's arms, almost getting kicked by Otis and Baby. He carefully drags the unconscious mother over to the other corner, away from her children and biting daughter. The oldest may look like a sweet girl but she can really dig her teeth into you. Wydell rubs the bite mark he got earlier from the three almost four year old. Wydell goes back to his pictures and drinks as Tiny stood watching and waiting…


	9. Baby learns about Mama

Three bottles of Jack Daniels later, Sherriff John Quincy Wydell was crying and talking about his brother. I rolled my eyes as I look over to my children. He thought it was unfair that his brother died. That it was unfair that Mama killed him. Well he killed Mama. He got his revenge but no he has to keep fucking going.

"Will you ever shut up?" I moaned out as I pulled myself up to sit against the wall. I held my head as I looked at the drunken Sherriff. "You just go on and on about how your brother's death was unfair. But look at what your drunk ass is doing." I point at the corner my children sat in. "Look at that three year old. Look at those one year old twins. What happened to your brother maybe unfair but your just as unfair to those children as Mama was when she put that bullet in your brother's skull." I smirk and watch as he stumbles towards me. My head turns at the force of the slap. It hurt but I just laugh it off. Right… in… his… face…

"You stupid bitch!" He slaps me two more times and I just keep on laughing.

He can't hurt me. Well physically he can, mentally and emotionally not at all. Otis already killed me by all the shit he's done since I've known him. Nothing can bring me done anymore. I hit bottom.

"You asshole… get the fuck away… from her…" Otis mumbled out. He was still dazed from the shot from the bottle. My poor Otis.

"Otis, stay out of it." I said after I kicked the Sherriff in the knee. "Why don't you just go back to your drunken stories, _Sherriff."_

Wydell limps back to the chair he was sitting in and grabbed another Jack Daniels. I close my eyes and block out his voice. There is only so much I can listen to about George Wydell.

My eyes shoot open as I heard screaming once more. Wydell is shocking Cutter while Baby is screaming for him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Leave my Daddy alone!" I frown at her cries. I love Baby and I never wanted to see her like this.

Otis was saying something but I could understand him. I think Wydell did since he started shocking Otis. That started my daughter's screams. I tried to move, to do something but I cant. Wydell tied me down while I dozed off.

Wydell grabbed some picture off of the table. He mumbled something I couldn't understand and showed pictures of Mama to Baby.

"You liar… those photos aint real. There's no way you killed Mama." Baby shook her head and cried a little.

_No not like this. Don't tell her like this._

Wydell knees down next to Baby. "Aw but Baby, take a good look. Take a good look at her eyes."

I pull at the rope that is around my wrists. I start to bite and chew at them. Desperate to help Baby not learn about Mama's death. But it was too late. Baby now knows and is acting out in anger. She isn't thinking clearly. She has to be calm, it's the only way to really piss him off and get him off of his game.

"Baby, you need to calm down. Getting angry aint gonna help you." I told her ignoring Wydell as he copied me. Baby looks over at me and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"He killed Mama, Candy. That bastard killed our Mama!" Baby spit on Wydell and got a slap for her efforts.

"Baby, I know that. But I also know Mama would want us to outsmart him. We are Firefly's we always get our way in the end." I smirk as Baby nods her head, agreeing with me. "Trust me, Baby, I know you are mad. I am too but we can't act out of anger. We have to think clearly."

"_We have to think clearly." _ Wydell copies me once more and I just roll my eyes once more. "Hey Baby, guess what? Candice here, knew." He walked over to me and grabbed a hand full of my hair. Otis tries to struggle his way out of the rope that keeps him in the chair. "She knew all about Mama. She knew how she died and knew I killed her."

"Yea I did and right after I found out. I shot one of your officers. Does a Miss. Judy Summers ring a bell for you Wydell?" I smirk as he shoves me away from him before a boot is stomped into my stomach. "Yea, that's right I killed you little girlfriend. How does it feel losing the two people most important to you?"

Wydell gets in my face once more. "You're going to find out."

"Can't fucking wait."


	10. The Last Goodbye

"From evolution lead me to truth… From darkness lead me to light… From death lead me to eternal life."

_What is that fucker going to do now?_

I watch in horror as Wydell places a large nail on Otis' hand. I scream for him to stop. I close my eyes and look away as Otis began to howl in pain. I shudder and try to keep the contents in my stomach down. Tears fell from my eyes as Otis kept screaming.

Once everything was quiet, I look over at Otis. The top of the nails were sticking out of the top of his hands. Blood was dripping off of his skin and stained the floor. I look across from me to see Wydell standing near my children. He brushes Lilly's black hair. She tries to bite him but Wydell knew what she was going to do and slapped her across her face.

"Get away from her!" Baby and my screams merged together into one loud roar. Cutter tries to get out of his bindings once more.

Wydell just laughs and went back to drinking.

I woke to a weird noise, kinda like wind. Wydell was blowing air into my ear before doing the same to Baby.

"It's time to end this little charade." He said to Baby. I noticed she was untied but I wasn't. "Your free… go… run…" Baby looks at Cutter and Otis who were passed out. She looked over to me and I nodded my head; telling her it's okay. "I said fucking RUN!" Wydell shouts and Baby went running.

Wydell goes and unties Lilly and Vera. He tells them to run to before looking at me. "I was going to let you go but with how you acted. Im not."

Wydell starts to pour gas on the floor. I reached for a piece of broken glass and went to cut the rope on my wrists. Wydell didn't pay any attention to me as he placed Travis in the chair Baby was just in. Wydell walked over to me and knocked the glass out of my hands before I could fully cut the rope. He picked me up and placed me over his shoulder. He takes out a lighter and drops in on the floor before he walked us out of the house.

"No! You can't do that! Travis is only a baby. You're a fucking monster!" Wydell smirks as he places me in the back of the Sherriff truck.

"You should have thought about _your babies_ when you got with a monster."

"Where are my daughters?"

Wydell just smirks once more before shutting the trunk door. He went to the fields' im guessing to look for Baby.

I kick at the door trying to Tiny's attention, wherever he is. The door opens at there stood Cutter's brother Charlie.

"Hey, your Otis' girl aren't cha?" I just nodded and motioned to my wrists. He quickly cut the rope with his pocket knife. "Well hell girl, let me help you."

"No Baby needs help right now." He was torn with trying to help me or his niece. "Go get Baby."

Charlie nodded before leaving me his pocket knife. He left in the direction Baby and Wydell went. I take the rest of the rope off and went to cut the rope around my ankles. Once that was done I carefully climb out of the trunk and look around.

"Lilly! Vera! Where are you, Girls?"

I walk into the woods, hoping to find my daughters. I heard a whimper before a shushing sound.

"Lilly, Vera, it's okay babies, Mommy is here."

I saw a head turn and look at me and by the color of her eyes it is Lilly.

"Mommy, it really is you!" Lilly runs in to my arms and I kiss her forehead. Vera comes to me slowly and opens her arms. I take her in my right arm and kiss her forehead too. "Mommy, where is Daddy and Travis?"

"They are still in the house. Uncle Tiny is going to have to get them."

The girls nodded and I take them back to the house just in time to see Tiny place Baby in the backseat of Charlie's car. Charlie and Wydell is nowhere to be seen, so I guess they both are dead.

"Tiny, the guys are still in the house. They need you right now, Brother." I say as I place Vera on the ground. Tiny nodded before walking into the house. I wipe Baby's hair from her face and kiss her cheek. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Candy." Baby's voice was a hoarse whisper. I let the tears come to my eyes but I don't let them fall.

Tiny comes out of the house lead a choking Cutter. Otis was behind them carrying a knocked out Travis. I run to them and take Travis from Otis before helping Otis walk down the stairs. Otis was leaning on me as our daughters run up to him. The two of us place the kids into the back of the Thunderbird. Otis grabs my face in-between his bloody hands and kiss my lips.

"I love you, Candice."

"I love you too, Otis." The tears I tried to keep back finally fell from my eyes. "Don't leave me." I place my hands over his and hold them to my face. "Please don't leave me."

"I don't want to leave you but I have to. I promise I will come back." He looks over to our children before kissing my lips once more. "For all of you."

Otis walks away and climbs into the front seat of Charlie's car. Cutter was already sitting in the back with Baby in his arms. Otis looks over at me once more before talking to Tiny. They do a little hand shake before Tiny walks over to me. He hugs me and pat the children's head.

"Tiny, you can come with me."

Tiny shakes his head before walking away. I watch with tear flowing more freely as Tiny walked into the burning house. I look over at Otis once more before climbing into the front seat. I start the Thunderbird and pull away from the house with Otis behind me. But when I turn right, he turned left.


	11. Free Bird

Freebird by Lynyrd Skynyrd played from the radio. The wind was blowing softly through my hair. The sun was shining and the birds were high in the air. The farmhouse was quiet as the kids were taking their naps. It's been 2 years since I last saw the family. I don't know if any of them were still alive but I am hoping they are.

"Mommy?"

I look behind me and watch as Travis walked out onto the porch. He was in his pajamas and his hair was ruffled. I smiled at his adorableness as he rubbed his eye with one hand before he placed a thumb in his mouth. I open my arms for him and his rests his head on my breast as he sat next to me.

"Mommy, I had that dream again."

I tighten my hold on him. That dream wasn't a dream but a memory. I never told him that was what happened to him 2 years ago because he forgot it. He doesn't remember watching a psycho Sherriff try and kill his family. He doesn't remember being almost burned in the old Firefly farmhouse. The old Firefly farmhouse that this one is built above its ashes.

It took eight months for the best construction crew rebuild the farmhouse. And anytime I was questioned I told them the truth. The cops don't want me. They never wanted me. All they wanted was Otis and the Firefly's. The original Firefly's, not some girl that wondered into the family.

"It's okay, Travis. It was only a dream. Nothing bad is ever going to hurt you anymore." I kiss my son's head before rubbing his arm.

I never told any of my children why I wanted to live here. Never told them why I sit outside almost all day every day. I think Lilly knows why I do it. I wait. I sit here and wait. Waiting for a car to come drive up here. Waiting for Otis to walk up to me and kiss me once more. Waiting for Otis to hold me in his arms.

"You're listening to Daddy's favorite song again, Mama."

"I know I am, Lilly." I felt my oldest sit next to me as her brother closes his eyes once more.

"Is that why we live here again?"

I look down at the five year old mini-me. "What do you think, Lilly?"

"I think Daddy isn't coming back. I think that Daddy might be gone with Grandma and Uncle Tiny." Tears comes to my daughters eyes and I wipe them away with my free hand. "Daddy's gone, isn't he?"

"I don't know, Princess. I truly don't know."

I hold two of my children and let the words of Freebird relax me. I didn't hear a car come up but I did hear Vera's scream.

"Daddy!"

My eyes open as Vera ran past me and her siblings. She goes running into Otis's arms.

Otis…

He is here…

He is alive…

"Otis!" "Daddy!" Me and Travis went running after his sister. I bring Otis's face down to mine and connect our lips for the first time since our goodbye.

"Hey don't you miss your favorite aunt?" Baby smiles as Vera jumped into her arms.

"Or Grandpa?"

Travis laughs as Cutter picked him up and placed him up onto his shoulders.

I really pay them no attention as I look into Otis's eyes. His beard was shorter and his hair was still a long tangled mess. But a wedding ring sat on his left ring finger.

"You got married?"

Otis smirked before taking something out of his pocket. I looked at the weeding certificate and Otis pointed at were the bride's name was.

_Candice Rose Sanders._

"We are married… How?" I look up at Otis confused.

"Baby forged your name. We are officially married, Princess and has been for the last six months." He takes something out of his pocket and holds my left hand. Two rings are placed on my ring finger. A gold wedding band and a princess cut engagement ring. I kiss him once more.

"Hey where is my little cutie?"

I look over at Baby and smirk. "Oh she is probably inside getting the rest of the family."

"Rest of the family?"

"Daddy!"

My smirk becomes bigger as Otis falls to the ground by the tackling children.

Kendra, Damon and Marcus all sat on their father's chest as Lilly walked towards me holding Thomas' hand.

"You got pregnant again?"

I turn my smirk over towards Baby. "Yup, at Charlie's place."

Baby laughs and shakes her head. She picks Kendra and places her on the hip that Lilly wasn't sitting on. I pick up Damon while Marcus climbs off of his father.

"I would like you to meet your four other children, Otis." I point to Marcus. "That is the oldest quadruplet, Marcus Charles Sanders." I bounce Damon a little and Otis looks over to him. "Damon Rufus Sanders." I nod my head to Baby holding the girls. "Your youngest daughter, Kendra Gloria Sanders." I place my hand on Thomas' head and run my hand through his blonde hair. "And your youngest Thomas Otis Sanders."

Otis smirks at me before kissing my lips. He places Thomas and Damon up onto his shoulders . Lilly hugs his leg.

"I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too, Angel." Looking over all of us, Otis smiles. "I missed all of you."


	12. Author's note!

**So this is the end of Candice and Otis... I hope you liked the stories... I think this had to be one of my favorite series to write... I might write another HO1C/DR story but I'm not sure yet...**

**Till then...**

**Love all of my readers,**

**XOXO, Becca :)**


	13. Sequel!

Hey everyone!

I posted the third part of the crown series

it's called A Killing Crown. i hope you all love it like you loved the first two!

Becca XOXOXOXO


End file.
